imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
United Arab Republic/Armed forces
The United Arab Armed Forces are the military forces of the United Arab Republic, originally comprising the national armies of Egypt and Syria, and later incorporating regional armies of annexed territories. In Imperium Offtopicum XIV, the United Arab Armed Forces are the largest in Africa and the Middle East, and one of the largest in the world. Constitutionally the Armed Forces are led by the General command and headed by the joint heads of state. The Ministry of Defence is responsible for managing the Armed Forces' affairs and maintaining its facilities. The Armed Forces' inventory includes equipment from different countries around the world. Its arsenal chiefly comprises equipment from the former Soviet Union and pre-Cataclysm America, as well as the IDF that is the unique inventory of the Seventh Army. In IOT XIV, the Armed Forces have turned from importing equipment to manufacturing indigenous designs, and have begun limited export of locally-built equipment. Structure The United Arab Armed Forces consists of several main branches, departments and authorities. Main branches are the Army, the Air Force, and the Navy. Army The Army is administratively divided into two strategic commands (corresponding to respective Egyptian and Syrian jurisdictions) subdivided into numerous tactical commands, typically corresponding to regional garrisons. Its equipment draws heavily from pre-Cataclysm Soviet and American arsenals, with modern weapons adaptations or derivatives thereof. Owing to its participation in United Nations peacekeeping operations, the Winter War and Anatolian crisis, it has earned experience fighting in a wide range of geographic and climatological theatres. Air Force The United Arab Air Force or UAAF is the aviation branch of the Armed Forces and the second-largest by size. Like the Army, its inventory draws upon Russian and American aircraft in addition to several western European fighters; it began a limited partnership with the Gangnam Republic following the Pacific War for pilot training and technology, but this was inferred to collapse some time after Korea's accession into the Greater East Asian Republic. Navy The Navy is the smallest branch of the Armed Forces but is large by Middle Eastern standards, and is the second-strongest in the African continent after the United Emirates of Casablanca and Gibraltar. Its older vessels are largely based on French designs; as part of modernization and expansion plans laid down in the mid-2100s, Jerusalem began focus on homegrown shipbuilding and the development of a high-tech fleet. Other units Owing to differing operational histories and command structures, units such as special forces, Navy SEALs, air and coastal defence brigades, and rapid response forces in the United Arab Armed Forces are under control of different branches on a regional case-by-case basis. Additionally, the Black Guard founded in 2109 is attached both to the Army and the Ministry of Intelligence simultaneously. Strategic weapons As a signatory to the Salisbury Convention, the United Arab Armed Forces disavows the pursuit of weapons of mass destruction, and was a founding partner in Indonesia's ballistic missile shield project. While it is known to maintain a chemical weapons programme, Jerusalem argues that as a non-lethal agent it is not expressly prohibited by the Salisbury protocol. Category:National armed forces in IOT14